


Sleep Paralysis

by WUNDERBAD



Series: dndevochki [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUNDERBAD/pseuds/WUNDERBAD
Summary: Шанаэлла не всегда уживается в одном теле со своей патронессой. Порой богиня Хаоса слишком любит жестоко пошутить.
Series: dndevochki [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951798





	Sleep Paralysis

Ей жарко. Одежда будто давит на грудь, высокий воротник душит, не дает вздохнуть. Уснуть невозможно. Она садится в постели, свесив ноги на пол, распрямляет спину. Глубокий вдох. Воздуха по-прежнему не хватает. 

— Да что такое… 

Она разминает шею. Может, стоит открыть окно? Оно уже распахнуто — комната полна свежим ночным воздухом. Шан почти раздражена. Решительно снимает просторную блузу и бросает ее, как есть. На удивление это срабатывает — теперь дышать в разы проще. Вздохнув с облегчением, она ложится обратно. Не терпится уснуть. Ей давно не удавалось отдохнуть как следует.

Чьи-то теплые руки обхватывают ее со спины.

— Шан-Шан, я соскучилась.

Опять перехватывает дыхание.

— Не пугайся ты, все свои, — Крев обнимает ее под грудью, прижимается теснее. Сердце колотится.

— Что ты тут… 

— Я же сказала — соскучилась. Я только поверила в то, что ты не еще одна бесполезная эльфийка, не позорься, — драконица по-привычному отпускает колкости, но голос ее звучит непривычно нежно. — Побудь со мной.

Опять она со своими злыми шутками.

Пальцы щекочут живот Шанаэллы. Ведут выше, проводят между грудей. Она в напряжении сдавливает руку Крев, но ошеломление не позволяет сразу оттолкнуть ее.

— Я не знала, что ты любишь спать нагишом.

— Ты, судя по всему, тоже… — эльфийка отвечает сквозь стиснутые зубы — она прекрасно чувствует, как подруга прижимается к ее спине обнаженной грудью.

Та смеется в ответ. Горячее дыхание на шее. Невозможно.

— Слушай, я хочу спать. 

Крев ухмыляется и поддевает мордой ее ухо. Просовывает под ее боком вторую руку и теснее обнимает под грудью.

— Не будь ты ханжой, — ведет ладонями выше, касается пальцами сосков. Ласково обхватывает их пальцами. — Ух ты… Что тут у нас?

Грудь Шани вздымается от тихого вздоха, когда смелые драконьи пальцы играются с золочеными штангами в ее сосках. Эльфийка отводит руку назад и упирается ей в бедро в попытке оттолкнуть, но безуспешно. Она будто не чувствует своего тела там, где его не касается Крев.

— Ну ты и развратница… — драконорожденная обводит ее грудь, чуть сжимая, и Шанаэлла против воли подается вслед за ее руками. 

— Да пошла ты… — она шипит, стараясь скрыть непрошенный вздох. Крепче сдавливает ее бедро, надеясь причинить боль и приструнить этим.

Только пуще дразнит.

— О, сильнее, Шани! — Крев невероятно натурально стонет ей на ухо и тут же смеется. Шанаэлла не знает, почему все так сладко сдавило внутри: то ли эта похабная интонация тому виной, то ли звук собственного имени.

Крев чуть сильнее сжимает ее соски, отчего она подается назад. Чувствуя это, драконица рокочет от удовольствия. Щекоча смуглую кожу, ведет выше, чтобы обнять подругу за плечо, но ее пальцы снова останавливаются.

Прикосновение обжигает почти ощутимо.

Кончики пальцев чертят поверх вырезанного под ключицами демонического глаза. Обводят каждую черту. 

— Красивый шрам. Почему никогда его не показываешь?

Шани впивается в ее ногу ногтями. Пальцы соскальзывают ниже. Касаются холодного. 

— Будь у меня такой, я бы хвасталась. 

— Прекрати… — прикосновение к чему-то металлическому отвлекает ее внимание. Она пытается провести рукой ниже, но Крев продолжает свою игру.

— Да брось. Не будь его, меня бы тоже здесь не было.

Она обхватывает эльфийку за шею и ведет по коже горячим языком. Ее рука спускается вниз, к животу, с жадным интересом оглаживает подтянутое тело эльфийки. Шанаэллу разрывает от этой наглой ласки. В шумном вздохе слышится отчаянное бессилие перед страстным желанием.

Она поднимает ослабшую руку и хватается за рог драконорожденной. Пытается оттащить ее голову.

— Не облизывай меня так… 

— А как тебе хочется, чтобы я тебя облизала?

Драконица хихикает ей в ухо, оставляет в нем влажный, жаркий поцелуй. Короткий стон. Рука у нее внизу игриво перебирает завитки на лобке. Когда она успела снять порты… Шани напрягает ноги, уходит бедрами назад и снова чувствует неживой холодок. Неужели..?

— Где твои ноги? В смысле, откуда они… 

— Боги, ну где тебя учили флиртовать? — снова этот наигранный раздраженный тон. Вместо ответа соскальзывает пальцами между ног. — Уф-ф, быстро ты… 

— Да можешь ты заткнуться хоть на-а… ах… 

Ответная колкость переходит в трепетный стон, когда Крев медленно, с мягким нажимом проводит пальцами между губ. Шанаэлла не столько чувствует, сколько слышит, какая она влажная. Сводит ноги, тесно зажимая бесцеремонную руку. Драконорожденная лишь ухмыляется в ответ.

— Либо ты перестанешь строить из себя не пойми что, либо я тебя замучаю, — она прикусывает острый кончик длинного уха. Быстрее двигает запястьем. Почти сразу находит самую чувствительную точку и неумолимо возвращается к ней, заставляя Шан содрогаться ежесекундно. Та раскрывает рот в долгом стоне. Черт возьми, нет, не так быстро!

Хватает ее за уши. Раскрывается. Ты довольна?

— Хорошая девочка, — Крев скалится в улыбке, подставляя правую пару ушей. Шан треплет их, а затем снова крепко сдавливает.

— Нет, это ты будешь хорошей девочкой.

Она поднимает ногу, закидывает ее Крев на бедро. Та трепещет языком, с наслаждением чувствуя, что подруга наконец пошла на поводу у своего жаркого паралича. Гладит по внутренней стороне бедра правой рукой. Левая приходит ей на смену. Касается нежно, сладко и томительно гладит чувствительные складки половых губ. Два пальца ведут до самого верха, затем — плавно спускаются. И снова. Быстрее. Медленнее. То, что нужно.

Шан задирает голову, откидывая ее на плечо Крев. Прикусывает нижнюю губу, не скрывая, впрочем, блаженной улыбки. Жадно подается бедрами, будто боится упустить игривую руку.

— М-м-м… Ах! — качнувшись под правильным углом, она особенно хорошо попадает на драконьи пальцы. Легкая судорога приятно пробивает от низа живота до пальцев ног. — В-вот здесь… Хочу еще… 

Крев откуда-то знает, чего именно. Средний палец второй руки ласково, мелко терзает вход во влагалище. Нежные стенки, влажные и трепетные от возбуждения, поддаются легко. Давит медленно, постепенно погружая одну фалангу. Шан вздрагивает, мягко уходит бедрами, и от этого драконица ощутимее задевает ее клитор. Громкий всхлип безысходного наслаждения. Да-да-да, да, продолжай.

Постепенно палец проникает глубже. Возвращается и погружается снова. Плавными толчками оттеняет уверенные ласки — захватывая дух, доводит до жгучей истомы. Еще, еще, не сбавляя темпа там, где нужно, и сладко медля там, где Шан так просит. Она снова хватается за крученый рог, требовательно наклоняет драконью морду к себе. Вжимается ухом, затылком — чем угодно, одна невероятная жадная. Влажный шепот в ее ухе, обе руки ускоряются.

— Проси, Шан-Шан, проси громче. Ты еще будешь молить, чтобы я оставила тебя в покое… 

— Да чтоб тебя-а-а… — в изнеможении стонет Шани, чувствуя, как на исходе сил истончается голос. Крепко зажмуривает глаза. — Просто дай мне уже за… ах… 

Все ее существо будто по капле собирается в паху. Она чувствует, как подступает оргазм. Еще мгновение — и рассыпется сноп ослепляющих искр, возвещающий освобождение от этой божественной муки… 

В следующий миг она слышит эхо хитрой усмешки.

Затем — открывает глаза.

Она подскакивает в постели. Еще не сбросив остатки сна, похлопывает себя по груди — блуза взмокла. Никуда не делась. В злобном отчаянии осматривает спальню. Никого. Постель холодна, и лишь внизу живота — тугой, сладко ноющий ком.

Небо начинает светлеть.


End file.
